A Twisted Cinderella Story
by lazura234
Summary: A Twisted Cinderella Story Parody originated from currytofu, has now been adopted by me and I will continue from where it left off. Warning: This story uses a female Tsuna. 18fem27 fanfic. Changed some parts of the story, but I don't know if its ok. Anything with * on the word means that they are speaking in a language that I would never speak in reality which is why its rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazura: I adopted the story of currytofu, and is now continuing the story! XD**

**Tsuna: Well at least this time we won't be tortured...**

**Angelique: Think again, because this authoress also bullies anyone in her stories...here.*shows stories from fictionpress***

**Tsuna: -pales- Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR at all.**

**Lazura: I will be following the same way as currytofu did, but will lengthen the stories more to add more detail. Also the words that are in bold in the story means that its stated with a serious feeling.**

* * *

Once upon a time at a_** VERY **_far away kingdom of Namimori, lived a young girl named Sawada Tsuna. **(cue classical music)**

She had long brown hair that reached to her waist, caramel colored eyes, and ...i'll just say that shes a blooming flower still in waiting! She was born into the world by very kind parents, but unfortunately her parents got into a car accident . She later ended up being adopted by Lussuria...he also had two other adopted daughters named Bianchi and were **somewhat** jealous of Tsuna's beauty and talent for good cooking :3.

Now we go on towards the side of the '**Prince Charming**'...

On a tall hill filled with lush greenery**(its still in Namimori)**, lived the only crowned prince name Hibari Kyoya. He has a steel-bluish colored eyes, has raven colored hair, and tends to have the eyes of a hawk when it comes to keeping his precious Namimori safe. He uses tonfas to fight and his most favorite phrase is 'I will Bite You to Death'.Though his mother happen to be in the same car crash as Tsuna's parents because she was going on a meeting with one of the neighboring kingdoms, but got caught in the crash along with Tsuna's parents.

His father is Dino Cavollone, the king of Namimori, and at the same time he was growing old, and wanted grandchildren so he set up an arranged marriage for him and Sasagawa Kyoko. Kyoko is the princess of the Boxing Kingdom(Named like this because of her bro), but Hibari completely refused the engagement. Kyoko was happy that the engagement was put off, because she was completely terrified of him. However Kyoko's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Dino were enraged on his refusal.

Now onwards to the story of the prince...

"Kyoya~!"

"What the F*** do you want herbivore?"

"Your eighteenth birthday is coming up real soon~!"

"So..."

"Your going to get married to Kyoko on your birthday remember!"

"F*** H*** No."

"Argh! After all that trouble I went through...Now what am I going to do with you!"

"Then don't force me to get married."

"But you are my only son and I want grandchildren!" cried Dino. Hibari glared his signature glare of death.

"OH! NOW I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Dino cried happily

"Stupid herbivore you have no brain what can you do."

"We'll throw you a huge masquerade ball, that way you can choose one of the lovely maidens of Namimori that you will marry!" Dino has imaginary wings and is going lala land~ about the ball.

"F*** H*** No are you going to do this."

"Oh yes I am~!"

"Think again, herbivore!" Hibari smirked as he lashed out his tonfas.

"W-Wait I don't even have my whip!" yelled Dino

What happened outside the castle and at Tsuna's house:

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hmm? Did you hear something Reborn?"

"No I didn't, now focus on your homework Dame-Tsuna."

"Fine~!"

The next day Hibari ended up writing all of the invitations, because Dino promised him a fight after he had fully healed.

Now on to Tsuna's side of the story...

* * *

Since Lussuria was not that cold hearted to Tsuna, he allowed Tsuna to go to school, but Tsuna's grades became poor and hired a tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna, what is the answer to x squared?"

"U-Uhhhh...25?"

"Correct!"

"Yes! I finally got one right!" Tsuna cried happily

"But that was only one question Dame-Tsuna, you still have more questions to go." as the baby tutor hits Tsuna with a fan

"Argh! Reborn don't hit me when I have done nothing!" said an angry pouting Tsuna

All of a sudden the door bell rings.

"Coming!" Tsuna rushes out of her room to get the door.

'Why is she so eager to get the door rather than answer the questions in her book.' Reborn sighed as he thought to himself.

Tsuna walked back in the room with a letter.

"Reborn do you know what this letter is? It also has the royal seal on it." She eyed it skeptically and showed it to Reborn.  
"Open it and read it aloud, baka Tsuna." Reborn stated.

Tsuna muttered a quiet "fine" and began to read it aloud.

Letter:

To whomever herbivore is reading this letter,

You are invited to **MY BIRTHDAY PARTY, **which is what I don't want to celebrate at all but I was forced to celebrate it because of some B****** named Dad forced me to. **(handwriting changes)** I'm sorry for what my son had written previously, but the theme for the party is a masquerade ball. Meaning that you will have to be wearing a mask when you come to the ball and wear a formal dress for the ladies and the young gentlemen suits. The party is on May the 5th, and you don't need to bring a present because you know who won't appreciate it but I would be happy if you brought me one! :D (- Dino's smiley drawing covered in blood) Sorry Kyoya hit me with a tonfa while telling him to continue writing. **(handwritng changes) **

_Rules:_

_1. Don't be a herbivore._

_2. Don't bother me._

_3. Crowding is against the rules._

_4. Disturb me while I'm sleeping and you shall be bitten to death._

_5. Break any of the rules above, will result to your own demise._

I don't see any point in me writing this out when I can just type this.

Hibari Kyoya and Dino Cavollone XD (-Another smiley from Dino except this one has more blood on it)

"T-The prince really seems mad about having this party, right Reborn?" Tsuna responds as she imagines what would happen if somebody broke the rules like at school.

"Well we have to get you to the party or else who knows what your step-family will do to you." sighs Reborn

"H-Hopefully they won't know..."

"By the way, remind me to get you a mask and a dress the day before the party." Reborn replies as he walks off to get coffee

"Eh? O-Okay..."

The next day at Namimori Middle School...

"Good Morning Princess!" Gokudera bows in a ninety degree angle (percisely ninety degrees :D)

"Gokuedera-kun don't call me Princess!"

"But you are the..mmph!" Gokudera tried to respond but Yamamoto stops him by covering his mouth with his hand

"Thats supposed to be a secret~" Yamamoto smiled but almost ended up making Gokudera lose his breath.

"GUAH! You baseball freak! Don't do that! Anyway Princess is the next heir to the Vongola Famiglia! Thats feared throughout all of Japan and Italy!" Gokudera exclaims in a mad manner to a 'I'm AMAZED!' look

"A-Anyway...Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, did you receive the letter from Hibari-san?"

"Che...From that man of course we did." remarked Gokudera

"Of Course!" smiled Yamamoto

As they walked to class some students were whispering very loudly ...

"Hey! Have you heard about about Hibari-sama's enemy from Kokuyo Land?" Student 1

"Ehhh? Hibari-sama has made enemies with the infamous Rokudo Mukuro?!" Student 2

"Yes, apparently Rokudo Mukuro actually ticked off Hibari-sama from *whisper whisper*." Student 1

'This guy named Rokudo Mukuro seemed to have really pissed off Hibari-san from something...HIII! What that student said just now sounded really horrible on why Hibari-san hates Kokuyo Land!' Tsuna thought as she listened into the rumors while walking to class with Gokudera and Yamamoto. If your wondering what Yamamoto and Gokudera were thinking...well they were thinking about what their princess would be wearing to the masquerade ball!

"Dame-Tsuna you are really loved by your guardians aren't you?" Reborn replies while standing on top of Tsuna's mop of hair

"E-EHHH? Reborn since when were you here?"

"I can be any where at anytime when I want to." smirked Reborn

"Please tell me you are lying.." pleaded Tsuna

"Nope." smirked Reborn

"Wait! Does this mean you are finally stalking people now!" Tsuna exclaimed

Reborn whipped out a mysterious green gun at Tsuna

"Dame-Tsuna...you better start running." glared Reborn

"HIIIII!" Tsuna yells as she started running.

* * *

**At Hibari's Office at School**

Hibari sneezes.

"Wait...I caught a cold...this ain't right only Herbivores get sick, and I am definitely not a herbivore." Hiabri states to himself

'K-Kyo-san...really?' Kusakabe thought secretly

* * *

**Lazura: Well I just changed some parts of the original story, but I will continue from where it left off.**

**Angelique: So please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazura: OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! XD**

**Angelique: Why are you so hyper? o.o**

**Lazura: I had ice cream today! TEE HEE~!**

**Angelique: ...ok? Disclaimer: Lazura does not own KHR at all.**

**Lazura: The words in bold means in a serious tone.**

* * *

At Tsuna's House with Lussuria, Tsuna, and Reborn...

"Lussuria, can you go get me some milk tea, and **Don't** forget the boba, okay?" Tsuna said as she continued doing her homework.

"What? How come you can't get it yourself?!" yelled Lussuria

**"This is how you treat your mafia boss, huh?**" remarked Tsuna

**"Hm? Maybe we should call Vongola Nono to resign your job?"** Reborn responds with sarcasm

"N-No...I'll go get some milk tea." Lussuria answers as he cowers in fear from Tsuna and Reborn's remarks then gets up immediately to go make milk tea.

Once Lussuria was out of sight Reborn congratulates Tsuna, "Good job on acting like a boss, Tsuna."

"At least I got down on how to act like a boss." Tsuna smirked deviously

'Hm, maybe I taught her too well...' thought Reborn

* * *

The Next Day at Namimori Middle School...

Tsuna was fast asleep on her desk, "zzzzzzzz..."

"WAKE UP SAWADA!"

"BWAH!"

Though when she woke up she accidentally banged her head on the frame of the desk and oh look a bump magically appeared from where she got hit.

"Sa-wa-da-san!" evil smile from the Teacher

"Y-Yes?" shuddered the brunette

"Report to the Disciplinary office after class or I will have a talk with your parents~!"

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna yelped with a horrified expression

"Tch. That B****** Teacher is going to regret doing that!" murmured Gokudera as he tried to grab his bombs but Yamamoto stopped him from getting them

"Gokudera, remember the promise." smiled Yamamoto

"Che." Gokudera spatted as he thought up of more curses about the teacher

All of sudden the door flew open to reveal...dun dun DUN! Hibari Kyoya.

"Sawada Tsuna."

"Y-Yes..." shuddered Tsuna

"Detention after school."

* * *

After School

"E-Excuse me..." Tsuna answered as she slowly opened the door to the Disciplinary Office

"**KYOYA! YOU HAVE TO MARRY KYOKO, BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!**" cried Dino

"No, because..." Hibari motioned Tsuna to come closer to him.

"Because what?" Dino wondered

"Because the girl I want to marry is right here." Hibari stated as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist

'HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?' Tsuna thought before she blacked out right on the spot

* * *

**Lazura: Now I'm making sure that everything is following like the original story line. **

**Angelique: I will answer the questions about this part of the chapter! :D**

_**1. Why is this chapter short?**_

**Angie: Well my authoress may be following the previous story, but she got lazy :P Lazura: HEY! I HEARD THAT!**

_**2. How come Dino didn't notice Tsuna?**_

**Angie: Its because Dino is actin like a big baby about wanting children... Dino: *at the emo corner* sniff...im not a baby**

**Lazura/Angelique: We Hope You Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazura: Next Chapter is up! XD**

**Angie(her name is to long so i put her nickname): At least we are still updating the stories!**

**Lazura: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all! :D**

**Angie: Let's Start!**

* * *

The History of Prince Rokudo Mukuro was a **_VERY _**sad story, apparently him along with the branch children of Kokuyo Land were captured by the Estraneo (I think that is how you spell it? O.O) Famiglia. All of the children were forced to bear the _**PAIN** _of being used as test subjects for the next generation of Mafia super beings, but Mukuro massacred the whole famiglia with his illusions and rescued only two branch children named Ken and Chikusa. He is now next in line for Kokuyo Land along with many people, who despised the mafia, under his side.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

_Ah~! Why did Hibari-san announced that I'm marrying him in front of his demanding father,Dino-san, out nowhere! Argh! Now I'm forced to marry the Hibari-san because of Dino-san's expectations!_

"Kufufufufu..."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna yelped after hearing a strange laughter out of nowhere.

Tsuna scanned the area to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and suddenly felt a foreboding sense that somebody was right next to her, but when she turned around nobody was there.

"W-What? I thought there was some s-stalker or p-pervert here?" Tsuna stuttered before dashing back home.

* * *

**Mukuro's POV**

_Hmmm... So the skylark found himself a wife huh~ Now then let's see who is the mistress~ _

Using his trident he made a illusion-like fly that appeared near the girl while she was walking home.

"Kufufufufu..." laughing from the thought that she looked to plain to be the skylark's wife

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelped the girl as she looked around a bit then dashed off somewhere.

_Hmm..she was able to notice my illusions...looks like I have found someone more suitable to be my wife rather than the skylark's. _

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Dame-Tsuna, you are going late and you don't want to be killed by Hibari again."

"I don't wannna...ugh..." Tsuna whines

"Okay let me rephrase this, You don't want to go to school because Hibari announced that you are his wife yesterday wasn't it?" smirked Reborn

"HOW THE F*** DO YOU KNOW THAT!" yelled Tsuna

"Dame-Tsuna your mind says it all, don't forget that I'm not just your tutor but also a hitman."

"Damn you Reborn!" Tsuna cursed under her breath

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as Leon transformed into a hammer

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

**~At School~**

_"Would Sawada Tsuna of Class 2-A, please report to the Disciplinary Office now?_ _Thank-you_."

"What did Dame-Tsuna do now?" whined a random student

"Princess! Let me escort you!" exclaimed Gokudera

_"I forgot to mention, report to the Disciplinary Office **ALONE**." _Hibari's voice boomed through the microphone making Gokudera shrink from where he was standing.

"Sawada-san you should go now..." stuttered the teacher

Tsuna reluctantly got up slowly and headed towards her death...I mean her dreaded destination

* * *

"Excuse me..." Tsuna answers as she opens the door to find a tonfa flying towards her.

"HIIIIIII!" she dodges in time as the tonfa ended up crashing into the wall creating a small crater around the the area it landed.

"Too slow." Hibari said as Tsuna just stared at the crater on the wall

"When I call you here, you must reach here under one minute." Tsuna turns to see Hibari closer to her.

"In other words, **you must run**."

_I-Impossible! My class is one level above this room and the stairs are nowhere near here!_

"S-So why did you call me here?"

"Kufufufu..."

Hibari immediately grabbed his tonfa from the wall and went into battle stance.

Tsuna screamed and Mukuro appeared.

"YOU!" Tsuna pointed an accusing index finger towards Mukuro.

"YOU THAT LAUGHTER! YOU ARE THE STALKER/PERVERTED DUDE THATS BEEN FOLLOWING ME YESTERDAY!"

"You were stalking my Tsuna..." Hibari said as a fuming dark aura within him began to rise

"Kufufufu...Hibari Kyoya, whatever you do is simply futile since Sawada Tsuna will become mine." Mukuro snickered

"**I will bite you to death**." Hibari spatted as the aura around became even more deadlier than ever

Hibari then lunges out for Mukuro and swings his right tonfa towards Mukuro's gut, but Mukuro's trident blocked the attack.

As they continued to attack Tsuna took refuge under Hibari's desk.

_This is going way too far...why the **F***** are they fighting for **me** in the first place?!_

All of a sudden Hibari's desk fell apart, Tsuna then looked up and saw that Mukuro was hovering around her. (LOL he wasn't really hovering, he was just above her! XD)

Tsuna frantically scanned the area of where Hibari and Mukuro were fighting and found Hibari lying on the floor covered in blood along with cuts that still had blood trickling down.

_H-Hibari's eyes are closed...is he still alive?_

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna scrambled and tried to run towards Hibari

However Tsuna ended up being scooped up by Mukuro and was carried bridal-style.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU F****** JACK A**!" Tsuna yelled into Mukuro's ear as she threw some punches and kicks at Mukuro but they missed.

"I'm afraid that I will be taking _**MY**_Tsuna-chan away with me now, Skylark." Mukuro laughed

"**I WAS NEVER YOURS G**********!"

Hibari soon shifted his eyes opened and glared since he couldn't move at all in the state he was in.

All he could see was Tsuna screaming and being taken away by that vile pineapple-herbivore.

Finally Hibari went into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Lazura: I was so happy to find out that I got 1000 views when I just logged on on fanfiction! So as a reward I will start the next chapters early! XD**

**Angie: So please continue to Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazura: New Chapter!**

**Angie: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all!**

**Lazura/Angie: Let's Start!**

* * *

**~Continuing~**

_"I'm afraid that I will be taking __**MY **__Tsuna-chan away with me now, Skylark." _Mukuro laughed

All Hibari could do was just watch the vile-pineapple headed freak take his would-be wife again and again...until he woke up.

_Where the hell am I? _

Hibari then scanned the area of where he was and realized that he was at the hospital.

The hospital, of where his idiot father would end up most of time, the place where his beloved mother died at, and the place where he could not stand to stay in at all.

Soon he noticed that his father was sleeping on a chair near him, just so happens to be snoring louder and louder.

Hibari then grabbed one the curtains that happened to be flapping towards his direction and swatted Dino on the head with the metal rings on the curtain.

"Ouch!" Dino yelled and looked up to see Kyoya wide awake.

"Kyoya! You're awake!" Dino yelled happilly

Hibari then smacked him in the face again with the curtain rings and then punched him in the gut.

"Shut up, herbivore...Why must you be so loud by the time I wake up."

Dino's face became serious, "Three days."

"Three days what?"

"You've been unconscious for three days, Kyoya."

Hibari's eyes widened and could not believe it.

_I was unconscious for three days, and left Tsuna with that** pineapple-b***** for three** days!_

"YOU B******!" Gokudera yelled as he blasted the hospital doorway with his mini bombs.

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"You're going to have to pay for the door." Hibari ignored Gokudera while Dino just sweat dropped

"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL F***ING BLOW UP THE PLACE!"

Hibari still ignores Gokudera.

"Why, you..." Gokudera spats as he readies his bombs, but Yamamoto held Gokudera back.

"Ma ma~ Gokudera..."

"Let go of me, baseball-idiot! I knew he did something to the Princess once he called her to his office!"

"I did nothing." Hibari answered

"What?" Gokudera stopped struggling

"I am not going to repeat myself."

"Then who did?!"

_**"I'm afraid that I will be taking MY Tsuna-chan away with me now, Skylark."**_The phrase boldly rings throughout Hbari's mind.

"Rokudo Mukuro kidnapped Sawada Tsuna." Hibari stated

"N-No way..." Yamamoto replied in disbelief

"P-Princess..."

Gokudera soon gritted his teeth and began to grab out his bombs, " If you didn't ask Princess to marry you, then none of this would have happened!"

"I don't have time to fight the likes of you." Hibari said in his disciplinary head manners and jumped out of the hospital window.

Dino sees this,runs to the window to see Hibari running off, and and asks a nurse in disbelief, "T-This is the ninth floor right?"

"Che...I wonder why he didn't die.." scoffed Gokudera as he glared at the perfect

"Ahahaha~ Well he is Hibari!" laughed Yamamoto.

* * *

A few Minutes later, Hibari noticed that he was still in his black pajamas. The residents of Namimori were gawking/gaping at the sight of seeing their prince running around in pajamas while weilding tonfas, however nobody said a peep because no one wants to be bitten to death. After realizing what he was wearing, he dashed back to castle, changed into his beloved Namimori Uniform, and started heading for Kokuyo Land.

* * *

At Kokuyo Land...

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME." Tsuna threatened with a shoe in her hand

She was wearing a pink loosely fitted kimono that was about to fall off, because Mukuro was using his illusions again.

"Take one more step and this shoe will is going to land in your mouth."

"Aw...Tsu-chan don't be like that," Mukuro pouted

_Ok if I know how to throw a baseball, then I should be able to throw a shoe, right? _

Apparently Yamamoto taught her how to throw a baseball, so she readied herself into a throwing stance. (By the way the shoe is Tsuna's right shoe)

Mukuro took one step, Tsuna threw the shoe, and it smacked Mukuro right in the face.

"Ouch…" Mukuro rubbed his head and sat up.

"That wasn't very nice, Tsuna-chan…"

"It wasn't supposed to be." Tsuna growled

"So… to make you mine... I've got to do this hard way, I see." Mukuro laughed and his trident materialized.

Tsuna dug into her skirt pocket.

Then realization hit her like a slap in her face.

_I LEFT MY PILLS AT MY BAG...I'm toast. Mukuro is going to kill me...I have my gloves but NO PILLS!? _

"No, Tsuna, I'm not going to kill you." Mukuro said.

"Thank God... Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know...I just had a feeling." Mukuro shrugged.

Tsuna dug deeper into her pocket in desperation.

_YES! I'M IN LUCK! _

She took out her one and only pill.

"Here goes nothing!"

Just then, Hibari arrived.

You could say that was fast, since he had to run up a hill, climb several stairs, open his cupboard, change his clothes, jump out of another window, run downhill and head to Kokuyo Land.

"Operation X." HDWM Tsuna recited (insert female Tsuna in HDWM doing X-burner pose in a kimono)

"Kufufufu… Let's wait and see what happens." Mukuro snickered

Hibari decided to stay clear just in case.

"X-BURNER AIR!" Tsuna yelled out as flames shot out of her glove.

Mukuro fainted.

Hibari's eyes widened as he saw Tsuna burn Mukuro.

His opinion of the girl changed immediately.

"Hmm." Hibari decided it was time to make his appearance.

He stepped into the room.

Tsuna flew down and reverted back to her normal self.

"Phew, glad that's over."

She heard footsteps so she looked up.

"Hibari-san!" She gasped, and then threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were dead! I was so worried!"

Hibari was surprised at Tsuna's sudden hug/outburst, but he kept a stoic face.

"Herbivore, I don't die so easily." He then carried Tsuna bridal-style.

**"I'm afraid that I'm taking back what's MINEnow."** He smirked and said every word with lots of emphasis and malice in them, making sure each word stabbed Mukuro like Belphegor's knife.

He jumped out of yet another window with a screaming Tsuna.

* * *

"Princess!" Gokudera shouted

"Those b****** (Mukuro/Hibari) didn't do anything to you did they?!"

"No." Tsuna answered sheepishly

"Great!" Gokudera grinned

"Then I'll be going home. Take care, Princess! And make sure he," points at Hibari, "doesn't do anything to you!" With that said, he ran off, looking back every second with a slight blush on his face.

"Anyway," Hibari turned around so Tsuna could not see his face, "What you're wearing is... very..."

Then Hibari covered his mouth.

Tsuna looked down.

Taking her a while for her brain to digest what Hibari just said about her attire, and then flushed a bright red.

The kimono was sliding off her shoulders and it was slightly burnt...Rephrase that it was burnt so **damn** bad that the kimono was above Tsuna's knees.

In fact, it didn't look burnt at all; it looked as if it was brutally torn off.

She had several scratches all over her legs and arms and was without one shoe.

Basically she looked like she was just raped.

Hibari then took off his disciplinary jacket and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna took it and put it on and then turned to Hibari. "Thank you for everything Hibari-san! I'll be going off now." and she ran off.

Hibari just stared at her retreating figure in the distance.

_That's the wrong way... _(Hibari's thoughts)

When he was about to turn and walk off, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, Hibari-san, how do I go home?"

"..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for troubling you! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Tsuna kept bowing down to Hibari.

"..."

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna."

A kick landed square on Tsuna's face.

"Why are you back so late? Do you know what time it is?" Reborn landed on the ground swiftly.

"Ow…" Tsuna rubbed her forehead.

"Reborn! You didn't have to do that!"

"Tsuna, why are you dressed like that? You look like you were just raped." Reborn stated in a flat monotone.

_First of all, I get kidnapped by Rokudo Mukuro, and then Hibari-san rescued me._

"You got kidnapped?" Reborn's face darkened.

"What have I been teaching you, huh? I didn't teach you to get yourself kidnapped, didn't I?" Then his face lightened up as he turned to Hibari.

"I'm sorry for my student's uselessness. You are Hibari Kyoya, am I not right?"

"… Yes."

"Thank you for taking care of my student when I'm not around. I have heard a great deal about you from Tsuna."

"No, I did not tell you anything! And why are being so formal?! That's just plain creepy!" Tsuna yelled.

"Shut up, you."

* * *

**Lazura: Ok, just a few more chapters to finish and I can start the continuation! (typing next chapters!)**

**Angie: Go! Authoress! Anyway Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazura: Still typing next chapters very tired...zzzzzz**

**Angie: WAKE UP!**

**Lazura: BWAH! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR AT ALL!**

**Angie: That's better. :D**

* * *

**Memories of the previous day flowed through Tsuna's mind like a river~**

**"I HATE MY LIFE! OH GOD, STRIKE ME WITH LIGHTNING, MAKE ME DROWN, I DON'T CARE, JUST KILL ME NOW!"** She had actually yelled aloud while walking to school, which she did not want to go.

However, not only Reborn, but Lussuria too, kicked her out of the house.

"What, Tenth?! No!" Gokudera shouted dramatically.

"If you want to die, let me take your place! Unless…" His face darkened.

"You want to die because I'm not good enough a right-hand man?!" He was starting to tear up.

"I'm sure Tsuna didn't mean it that way," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up, you baseball idiot! Of course Tenth meant it that way!" He sobbed, slumped on the floor and banging his head against it.

"I'm a useless pig-like bastard! I don't deserve to live! Someone kill me now!"

"Seriously, Gokudera. Chill." Tsuna sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant in literal sense."

"Really?" Gokudera revived himself(shining brightly in glory) and in Tsuna's...radiance

"So, you're not going to commit suicide, Tenth?"

"Do I look like the sort who would…?"

* * *

**At School...**

It was a rather uneventful day.

No Hibari. (shocks me to say this)

No bullying, no tormenting.

In fact, everyone looked like they were afraid of Tsuna, rather than Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hey, Sawada, are you really engaged to Hibari-senpai?" a random girl who sat next to Tsuna (who had enough courage) asked.

"Yea… Wait?! Where the hell did you hear that from?!" Tsuna demanded.

"Someone."

Kyoko came up to Tsuna and said,"The rumor's all over the school now, don't you know?"

Tsuna froze, gaping, eyes widened and eyebrow twitching.

* * *

**After school...**

Tsuna had walked out of the school gates with Gokudera.

Gokudera was talking about how easy the math paper was just now while Tsuna was completely and mentally drained.

"Tsuna," A familiar voice said.

Tsuna turned around. "Ah, Bianchi nee-san!"

Beside her, Gokudera froze, and then started shaking wildly.

He then refused to turn around.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?"

"Bianchi... as in the Poison Scorpion?" Gokudera trembled.

Now it was Bianchi's turn to freeze,"Gokudera, as in Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato?"

"Uh… Yeah? To… the both of you…?"

Gokudera turned around.

His face darkened when he saw Bianchi.

He stopped shaking, became completely still, and did not say a word.

"It is you! Hayato!" Bianchi embraced the guy.

Gokudera just continued to be frozen.

"Bianchi nee-san, you know Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, we are in fact siblings, even though we do not look like it. We have different mothers, you see." Bianchi sighed.

"We were separated not long after Hayato learnt how to use bombs."

"Ah, I see. Gokudera-kun? Are you okay?"

Gokudera remained motionless.

Tsuna took a closer look.

"HE FAINTED WHILE STANDING UP?!"

"This child is useless. Actually, I was here to pick you up, but since this useless child is being useless now, I'll make a move first. Bye." Bianchi piggy-backed Gokudera and left.

* * *

When Tsuna was about 10 meters from her home, she spotted a very familiar hairstyle...

"Gyaaah! It's Rokudo Muku…" Tsuna trailed off when she finally noticed that the pineapple-head standing in front of her was shorter than her and was wearing a skirt.

From what she could last remember, Mukuro was more than one and a half heads taller than her.

"Who are you…?"

"My name is Dokuro Chrome, boss." Chrome bowed politely.

"Boss…? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you fried Mukuro onii-sama," Chrome smiled.

"He suffered multiple burns from your attack and a slight concussion due to the impact, you know."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "But…"

_She can even smile about Mukuro suffering a slight concussion?!_

"And aren't you also the Tenth boss of Vongola? So, I also have the right to call you boss. Even though Mukuro onii-sama says he wants nothing to do with the mafia, we are, very much, part of the Vongola family." Chrome said.

"Eh...What?"

* * *

Few Minutes Later after re-explaining everything to Tsuna...

"Okay, so you aren't Mukuro's blood-related sister…"

"Yes, that's right. My parents abandoned me after I got into an accident, thus the eye-patch. Mukuro onii-sama saved me by giving me illusionary organs and then he (so-called and of course it's not legal) adopted me."

"Ah, I see." Tsuna said.

_Okay, so Rokudo Mukuro is not such a bad person as I thought he was…_

"So, please don't take it to heart about Mukuro onii-sama kidnapping you. I know the reason why, but I can't tell you. If not, onii-sama will scold me." She bowed apologetically.

"I'm should be going now. Goodbye, boss." and she ran off.

"Chrome-san is a nice girl unlike like her brother…" Tsuna sighed.

* * *

When Tsuna finally reached home, she was then kicked out of the house again to go buy bread. Sighing, she headed to Namimori's shopping district.

On her way there, she bumped into a couple, namely, Colonello and Lal Mirch.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, are we not right?" Lal asked.

Tsuna nodded meekly.

"My name is Lal Mirch." Lal said.

"And I'm Colonello, kora." Colonello grinned.

He had a falcon perched on his shoulder.

"By the orders of the King, we have been asked to escort you to the castle immediately. If you refuse…"

"We will have to use force, whether you like it or not. " Colonello finished for Lal

Lal glared at him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"and the poor girl was dragged away before she could say anything else.

* * *

At the Castle...

"Tsuna-chan! Glad to see that you've arrived!" Dino grinned.

"Uh… I was forced here?!" Tsuna muttered.

"That's none of my business." Dino continued grinning.

"You're here today to pick out a wedding gown!"

"**WHAT?! WAIT SO I** **AM ****OFFICIALLY ENGAGED TO HIBARI-SAN**?!" Tsuna sputtered in shock.

"Of course you are!" Dino grinned

"Who decided that?!"

"ME!"

Colonello and Lal, who were in the background, both sweat-dropped.

"Hey Lal, was our King that much of a weirdo, kora?!" Colonello whispered.

"How would I know?" Lal snapped **_quietly_**.

"Ask him if you want to know!"

"Forget it. Let's go." and they both left.

"Ahem. And today we have the royal seamstress, who will take your measurements and then design the gown for you!"

"Wait wait wait. I never agreed to this. So why am I here? I need to get back. If not, Lussuria's gonna kill me." Tsuna groaned.

Dino's face darkened.

"Lussuria? As in, Lussuria, the sick guy of the Varia?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Are you the Tenth boss of Vongola?"

"Uh… Yeah?" _He could guess by me just mentioning Lussuria's name?!_

Then Dino suddenly dropped down to his knees. "I, as the leader of the Cavalone family swear allegiance to the Vongola family! You heard that right?! Okay, good." Then he got up. Tsuna stared at him, dumbfounded. Then she got dragged away by the royal seamstress, who popped out of nowhere.

* * *

**With Tsuna and the seamstress...**

"I must say," the seamstress commented. "You're pretty small for a 16-year-old."

Tsuna turned red.

"I'm still fifteen until October 14th."

"Oh, sorry. You're 12.5 cm shorter than Hibari-sama, you know."

_Well sorry,for being so short! _Tsuna thought as she pouts at the statement.

* * *

**With Dino and Hibari...**

"Kyoya!"

"What do you want?"

"I just found out!"

"What?"

"Let me complete my sentence first, will you? I just found out that Tsuna-chan is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola family!"

"So…?"

"So who will you follow, me or her? I've already uh, pledged allegiance to her…"

"..."

Hibari took out a coin from his pocket and flipped it.

"Heads. Vongola." Then he continued reading his book.

"Hey! The mafia is not something you can decide so simply like that!"

Murderous aura filled the room.

"What did you say...Herbivore?"

"Uh… nothing…"

"Good."

* * *

**Few minutes later...**

Hibari finally got up to go see Tsuna, since Dino said that Tsuna is in the castle.

When he opened one random door, he saw a very determined and grinning evilly royal seamstress trying to strip Tsuna. Basically, the upper half of Tsuna was exposed.

Hibari's eyes widened, stared, blushed, said, "Excuse me." and shut the door.

Tsuna froze.

"Hey, you know, I've never seen Hibari-sama blush like that before. That was kinda cute." The seamstress grinned.

Tsuna looked like she was about to cry.

And finally, she screamed, "HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Few more minutes later...**

Tsuna was back in her uniform.

"I won't be able to get married now..." Tsuna sobbed

"Well, let's look on the BRIGHT side of things! Not only can you get married, but married to **MY ONLY SON**!" Dino yelled while grinning.

Hibari snorted.

"Okay, Tsuna-chan, would you like a tour of the castle?"

Without waiting for the girl to reply, he shouted, "OKAY! Let's go!"

"… I didn't even say anything…"

"Kyoya will follow us!" Dino shouted, forcefully pulling Hibari's arm.

Tsuna's face flushed when Dino mentioned Hibari's name.

_Hibari-san did not see my chest. Hibari-san did not see my chest. Hibari-san did not see my chest. HE FRIGGIN DID NOT SEE MY CHEST! _Tsuna screamed within her head.

"Let's start of with the toilets!" Dino announced and then open the door next to him. "Have a look!"

Tsuna peered in.

* * *

**After seeing such extravagant** **toilets(description is on previous story)...**

Tsuna then swore on the spot.

_I'll never look at toilets the same way again..._

"That's not the best bathroom we have. Want to see another?" Dino asked.

"I'd rather not…" Tsuna breathed.

_ Normal commoners would faint at the sight of just that bathroom. _

"Fret not," Hibari said.

"We have normal bathrooms too." Then he glared at Dino with an I-told-you-not-to-show-her-that-stupid-bathroom look.

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Would you like to see my room?" Dino asked, grinning like the mad idiot he was after shutting the bathroom door.

"No way." Tsuna shuddered.

_If it was Dino's stupid idea to make the bathroom like that, there was no way in hell that I'm going to see his room._

"Okay then! On to Kyoya's room!" Dino yelled happily, prancing off.

Hibari ran after him, tonfa in hand and with murderous intent.

However Hibari was sadly too late, as Dino already flung open his room door to reveal a room that was twice as big as Tsuna's.

The king-sized bed was in the middle of the room.

His desk had a laptop which had papers scattered and piled all over it.

There were three bags and four files on the floor along with more papers and notebooks. (Who knows what he was doing in the first place. =_=)

"Kyoya! I thought your room was usually neater than this?" Dino commented.

"I'll bite you to death..."

Tsuna blinked once and Dino was on the floor, complete with bruises, and a very contented looking Hibari.

He shut his room door and then opened Dino's room door to **sabotage** him.

Apparently Dino's room was ten times messier than Hibari's room.

"Eh? What about this room here?" Tsuna pointed to a door opposite Hibari's.

"Oh, that room? It's unused." Dino said.

"No, it is." Hibari said.

"It's nii-san's room."

"You have an older brother? I thought you were an only child?"

"Yeah, I thought I only had one child!" Dino said.

"..."

* * *

**Lazura: Angie~ Who was the one that woke me up~**

**Angie: It was Eric! *points the accusing finger at Eric(my other OC, don't take him)**

**Eric: EH! WHAT DID I DO?! I WAS F****** NEVER HERE! **

**Angie: Now you are.**

**Eric: Aw...crud...*starts running for his life***

**Lazura: Please Review! :D...GET BACK ERIC! *summons a katana* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lazura: Almost there just two more chapters then I can start the continuation of this story!**

**Angie: Let's hope so.**

**Lazura: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

Tsuna slept over at the castle that night.

Lal and Colonello were given the task of going over to Lussuria's, telling him that Tsuna was at a sleepover, and while pretending to be nice, Lal presented him with a loaf of horribly baked bread which was not even baked Lal ever-so-kindly baked it herself, though Lussuria didn't even notice that it wasn't fully baked.

While running at the speed of Tsuna's regular speed , Tsuna raced to school.

Thanks to a certain perfect, known as Hibari Kyoya, apparently did not wake her up made her late for a full 30 minutes.

He's the head of the disciplinary committee and doesn't want people to be late and yet he didn't wake Tsuna up.

Thus, in her haste to get to school as quickly as possible and avoiding Hibari Kyoya's wrath, she crashed into someone.

The impact of the crash caused Tsuna to fall. She immediately got up and apologized.

Looking up, she almost got the shock of her life...rephrase that, the biggest shock of her life was when Hibari proposed to her.

"Hibari-san?!" She yelped. After staring at "Hibari" for approximately zero point one three five eight two seconds, she deduced that "Hibari" was not Hibari and slapped herself mentally.

"Hibari" laughed, which creeped Tsuna out.

"My name is Fon, what's yours?"

Tsuna, somehow taken back by Fon's surprising Chinese accent and seeing a "Hibari" laugh, stuttered out her name incoherently.

Fon started smiling thereafter and the sentence: "Oh my God Hibari Kyoya is smiling widely" kept ringing in her mind.

Soon Fon just walked off smiling like the biggest fool on Earth.

Tsuna stared at his retreating figure

_Wow, he's weirder than me._

* * *

After a short while, Tsuna finally made it to school. And later on during lunch break, Tsuna ran around the school corridors illegally and in her haste to get to wherever she was going, she crashed into yet another person.

"Don't you know that running in the hallways is against the school rules?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Hibari's voice it was just some random female's.

She then stared at the face of the female she just crashed into. "Who are you?"

The other girl opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and paused for a while before saying, "You don't know who I am?"

Tsuna just nodded.

The girl inhaled deeply then let out a long breath. "I am the great leader of Hibari-sama's fanclub! My name is Hibari Erika, and it gives me great pleasure to share the same family name as him. Sadly, we're not related at all."

Tsuna snickered.

Erika then quickly said, "But I'm sure we are in our very large family tree?" She was at a loss for words.

Tsuna replied blankly, "Yeah. Okay. So?"

Erika stared at Tsuna for a while. Then her face started to screw up and she started bawling.

"Why can't I be you?" Erika bawled loudly.

"Why can't Hibari-sama propose to me?!" Then she collapsed on the floor bawling like a baby.

Tsuna took this as an opportunity to get lost and so she did.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

_I swear I've never seen anyone as weird as Erika in my whole life aside from myself along with that Fon guy too._

_I ran home immediately after school to get ready for Hibari-san's… Party. _

_This is so weird. The only time the name and word "Hibari-san" and "Party" go together is when the words "does not have" are between them._

_Why I was so hyped about it, I would never know._

_Did I eat something wrong?_

I opened the door to the house.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Lussuria screamed.

Foot just hovering over the floor, I froze.

_FUDGE SHITZ!_

_Did Lussuria find out something about something? Did he find my report book or something? Hold on, we're not even supposed to get them yet. We just returned them in April._

Lussuria's gay self came charging at me.

"You can put your foot down now."

So I did.

"Who said you could put your foot down?"

"Wait, didn't you say I could?"

"When did I say that?"

"Five paragraphs before."

Lussuria took out a piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it. "Okay, fine." Then he took out another piece of paper.

"WHAT is THIS?!"

I stared.

_It was Hibari's invitation with Dino's dried up blood on it._

I decided to play dumb.

"That's a piece of paper, isn't it? It's Reborn's mail, right?"

"Hahaha, very funny."

"Hahahaha, it's funny, isn't it?"

"Hahahahaha."

"Hahahahahaha."

"I forbid you from going."

"Hahah–WHAT?!"

Tsuna paced around her room anxiously.

She glanced at the clock and groaned.

Thirty more minutes.

If she wasn't there in thirty minutes Lal would march over, jump up the balcony to her room and personally drag her there.

Well, it wasn't a bad thing as she still could go, but you wouldn't wanna be dragged by Lal. (It hurts a lot.)

"Tsuna."

"Hiiiee?" Tsuna asked, not looking up from her floor, still pacing around.

"I present you your Fairly Odd Parents!"

"Okay Reborn, what the hell have you been watching–OH MY GOD!" Tsuna yelled with an obviously shocked

"Squalo?! XANXUS?! What the heck are you both doing here? How did you even get through the front door?! And why the fudge do you look like zombies?!" Tsuna yelped.

"One word: makeup." Reborn smirked.

"..."

"VOOII! So are we doing this or not?!" Squalo shouted.

"Doing what?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up, you fag." XANXUS completely ignored Tsuna.

"After this we'll finally have this f*cking chain off." XANXUS lifted up his right wrist. His sleeve came down and it revealed a chain which was apparently connected to Squalo's left wrist.

Squalo grabbed Tsuna and threw something on the floor.

Smoke erupted from it and they were immediately transported to the front of the castle.

Lussuria, who wasn't as fast as before, dashed up to Tsuna's room at the pace of a… turtle/crab maybe and kicked Tsuna's door down.

"Squalo~? Boss~? I thought I heard them." He looked around.

"Tsuna must be sulking under her bed again~ ahhhh…"

Then he pranced downstairs, not bothering to try to put the door back on.

* * *

"Okay. How did the heck did we get here? Are you ninja or something?" Tsuna asked with the standard Hyuga Natsume face(lol gakuen alice).

"No, we're mafia!" Squalo shouted.

"Riiiiiight."

"Sawada!" Tsuna stiffened at the sound of Lal's voice.

She marched over and snatched Tsuna from Squalo.

"Thank you for bringing Sawada here." Once finished, she dragged Tsuna away by the collar.

Colonello, who was behind her, stared, bowed, and ran off.

"Okay, squirt. Where's there f*cking key?" XANXUS demanded.

Reborn then pretended to search his pockets.

"Oh, I wonder where it is~"

"VOOII! What the (censor~)!"

Truth to be told, Leon was the key.

Neither XANXUS nor Squalo seemed to have the brains to figure that out.

* * *

"Oh my Goodness Tsuna what took you so long?!" the seamstress shouted dramactically.

She took Tsuna from Lal and forcefully pushed her into the room.

Lal closed the door with a rather dramatic slam.

"I now present you your dress and mask!"

The dress was a white strapless dress that reached to her knees, a ribbon was on the right side of the waist line, along with white heeled shoes (heels are probably around 1 inch), and a white mask with sequins. (imagine odette from swan lake and you can imagine what type of mask I gave her.)

Tsuna could only gape at the dress and mask.

After that, the seamstress grabbed Tsuna and immediately started stripping her. ( Let's be happy that we are not Tsuna here.)

* * *

Hibari never liked crowds.

In fact, as we all know, he hated them to the Earth's Core.

Despite Dino's protests, he was hiding in his now very neat room sulking in a white dress shirt, black neck-tie, balck vest, black dress pants, and black shoes(ok everything was black except his dress shirt).

Hibari never understood why his birthday was such a big deal.

* * *

**Lazura: ugh...meh thinks meh brain for imagination died...**

**Angie: I brought strawberry shortcake! :D *hands Lazura a slice***

**Lazura: YEAH! *eats cake* I'LL GO BACK TO TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Angie: Please Review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lazura: Now I'm sorry for the long time for this story's update but here it is! **

**Tsuna: Disclaimer: Lazura doesn't own KHR at all!**

* * *

A while later, there was a knock at his door.

Hibari scrambled to the top of his bed, grabbed a random thick book off the floor, put on his poker face and said calmly, "Come in."

The door revealed Tsuna in the outfit prepared for her.

* * *

**Through Hibari's eyes: **

Hibari had thought that Tsuna was the most beautiful thing he ever saw throughout the universe along with seeing her surrounded by sparkles.

* * *

"Uh… Hibari-san? Dino-san asked you to go down… To cut the cake…" Tsuna stuttered.

Then she paused. "Hibari-san, why are you reading the Bible upside down?"

Hibari wanted to jolt upwards and scream "WHAAAAATT?!" but obviously didn't, for he was the great Hibari.

Instead, he sat up swiftly and closed the bible.

"I was training my mental power," He said as he slapped his mask back on his face.

"Ah...I see...well let's go..." Tsuna said as she put on her mask.

* * *

So the pair went downstairs to go cut Hibari's massive birthday cake which had sugar figures of Dino, Hibari, and Tsuna on top.

When Hibari was about to (lamely) cut the cake, the power went off.

And thus, the ballroom was shrouded in darkness.

People screamed and yelled.

Tsuna clinged onto Hibari by grabbing his arm.

Dino called Levi the electrician, who arrived under one minute with a torchlight and toolbox, immediately rushed off to fix the main circuit.

* * *

An univited guest known as Byakuran of the Gesso Family came in with a bag of marshmallows in his hands. Now he used this chance to grab Decima in order to have her as his own. (Tsuna did not know that she was very popular with men other than Hibari and Mukuro)

The lights within the castle shut down and Byakuran saw this as his chance.

"Nows...the time to grab Vongola Decima!" he said to himself as he ate some marshmallows

He grabbed the person bridal style.

The person yelled, kicked and struggled.

When Byakuran got out of the castle where there was light, he practically dropped the person on the floor.

"You're not Tsuna-chan," He frowned.

"Of course not! I'm her right-hand man! What do you want with Tenth?!" Gokudera yelled.

Byakuran just ignored him and ran back into the castle.

This time, he managed to grab the (REAL) Tsuna.

Then in his attempt to escape, he stepped on Hibari's foot along with the lights that just so happened to turn back on.

The people cheered.

Then Levi appeared.

They stopped.

"I HAVE GOTTEN THE LIGHTS BACK ON! PRAISE ME, PEOPLE!" He yelled.

They started cheering again.

And as for Byakuran who stepped on Hibari's foot, he managed to get away.

WITH Tsuna. (EPIC FAIL).

Hibari tried to go after them but hey, Byakuran disappeared using his weird powers!

* * *

"Kufufu…"

Hibari snapped around at the sound of that **very** sickening laughter.

"Kufufufu…"

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Kufufufufu…"

He snapped.

"I know you're there, you freaking pineapple b****d. Now, if you could stop laughing like the psychotic maniac you are and show your f***in ugly face?"

"**Ouch, that was harsh, Hibari Kyouya. You've hurt my soul deeply.**" Mukuro said with sarcasm

Hibari just glared at him with his eagle eyes.

"Kufufufu… I heard that Tsunayoshi got kidnapped **RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE**?" Mukuro conjured up an illusion of a piece of paper that said **"KIDNAPPED RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE"** and smacked it in his face.

"**RIGHT IN YOUR FACE, HA!**" And Mukuro fell into a laughing fit. (-.- Mukuro you fail)

Resulted an over-boiled Hibari with a rage temperature of something that is higher than of a Bunsen burner and a Mukuro… laughing like a psychotic mad chicken...wait no...pineapple, on the floor.

Hibari, obviously enraged by Mukuro's questionable actions, whipped out his tonfas and flew right at Mukuro, but Mukuro whipped out his trident just in time to block the attack.

"Oya oya~ calm down!" Mukuro grinned.

"Want me to help you get her back?"

DUN

DUN

DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~

Hibari could not believe it.

Did his ears deceive him or something?

**Mukuro was OFFERING TO HELP HIM?**

Hibari cooled down and just put away his tonfas and walked off.

"I take that as a yes, then!" Mukuro grinned wider. (PERV! *cough cough*)

* * *

They spent the the most of their time later _**TOGETHER**_ looking through CCTV tapes and researching. Hibari even found out more about Mukuro and that he had a fetish for chocolate. Mukuro said that if he could, he would create chocolate flavoured chicken, steak, blah blah blah and you know the rest. In his fridge (that is, if he had one), he had 15 cartons of chocolate milk and the rest of the space in the fridge was just chocolate. In all sorts of brands. _Cadbury_, _M&Ms_, _Merci_, _Godiva_, _Hershley's_, you name it, he has it.

And in case you are wondering, Mukuro is just somehow resistant to Diabetes.

Hibari also learnt to keep Mukuro away from computers as he can't use them for nuts, peanuts, walnuts, hazelnuts, cashew nuts, acorns, pine nuts, macadamia nuts, and groundnuts.

And finally, they found out who the mystery man who dared step on Hibari's royal foot was.

And where he was.

(CHEER!)

And thus, they went off to rescue Tsuna.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE IN A NICE GREEN LUSH ISLAND WITH A PRETTY WATERFALL_.**

* * *

"Mmmph! UMMPHHHH! MMMMPHHHHHH!" Tsuna choked, voice muffled.

Our dearest yet evil Byakuran was trying to **"expand"** Tsuna's tiny mouth by placing ...I mean, **stuffing SIX marshmallows of dimensions 5 point 1 times 5 point 3 centimeters.**

She's dying at only two.

Finally, after nearly choking, Tsuna spitted the marshmallows out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She yelled.

"Aww, Tsuna-chan, the marshmallows didn't do anything wrong – why did you spit them out onto the floor like that?" Byakuran asked with mock sadness.

"Because they were **KEELING ME**!" She shouted.

"And marshmallows are just sugar and flour; unhealthy gross sh** which can't make you full."

"How could you say that?!" Byakuran fell to the floor, sobbing.

Then he looked up with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Would you like me to feed your mouth to mouth?" He asked sweetly.

"I'll chew the food for you, seeing that your hands are chained."

"Ew." Tsuna looked away immediately.

"Aww c'mon, Tsuna-chan, don't be shy..." Byakuran smirked, already chewing the food in his mouth.

"EWWW... GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" Tsuna screamed.

Soon all of a sudden music started playing out of nowhere...

_MIIIIIIIIDOOOOORIIIIII TANABIKUUUUUUUU NAAAAMIIIIMOOOOOORIIIII NOOOOOOO~_

Byakuran froze along with Tsuna.

Hibari and Mukuro flew down from the sky from a helicopter.

"I told you not to put that song as our epic entrance song! It ruins our whole concept!" Mukuro yelled.

"How dare you, you pineapple b*****d. The Namimori Middle/High's school song is a work of art." Hibari hissed.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Uh, guys? Aren't you here to save me or something?" Tsuna asked, actually managing to kick Byakuran away.

"Right." Hibari said coolly.

"I was getting back to you soon." He lied through his teeth.

"Liar!" Tsuna yelled.

"I thought you loved me!"

"If he doesn't, I do!" Mukuro and Byakuran yelled at the same time.

Mukuro and Byakuran zapped eye laser beams at each other and went off to try and beat each other up and the outcome result is as we all know, Mukuro getting beat up.

While they were too engrossed in their fighting, Hibari took this chance to unchain Tsuna and left.

**WITHOUT Mukuro.**

* * *

"Hibari-san! How could you leave Mukuro like that?" Tsuna complained.

Hibari just snorted and went, "Hn."

"Hibari-san, this is downright irresponsible. You brought Mukuro here with you and you dumped him with such a dangerous freak. Who knows what kinds of thing Byakuran will make him do?" Tsuna continued.

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Turn this chopper around." He ordered the driver.

* * *

"Where did you leave them?" Tsuna asked the moment the stepped down the chopper and onto the island.

"Around... There..." Hibari pointed north-east.

Tsuna rushed over immediately with a Hibari slowing walking after her.

Five seconds later, Tsuna zoomed back.

"Wussup?" Hibari asked in a flat monotone.

Tsuna looked up, face red.

Hibari looked down at her with a knowing face.

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lazura: So sorry for not updating this in a while but I will still continue the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

To say that Tsunayoshi was traumatized by what she saw on the island is truly, and surely, a major understatement.

She was petrified. And much more traumatized than the word "Traumatized" can express. When she got back to the castle, she didn't walk, she didn't run, she didn't hop, but yes, she fell out of the chopper. She was so terrified she couldn't even walk properly anymore. The paramedics were called; they put her on a stretcher, and then carried her to the built-in hospital in the Castle. If you were wondering why Hibari didn't oh-so romantically carry her back to her room, it was because he thought the girl on the floor looked so fragile and if he moved her, she would fall apart. That is but of course, an exaggeration.

She fainted while on the stretcher, and throughout the night she kept fidgeting and yelling in her sleep. Well duh, she was having a nightmare, and you should know what it was about. She yelled and yelled, and Dino, who was again hospitalized for falling off a staircase and fracturing his foot, could not sleep a wink at all. Hibari, too, was woken up, and she would only stop screaming in her sleep when Hibari sat next to her bed and held her hand. Dino teased Hibari about it, and the younger male then proceeded to fracture even more of his dear father's bones. At that moment, Tsuna smiled in her sleep. Creepy, I know. I know that you're shuddering.

When she awoke, the first thing, or more specifically, person, she saw was of course Hibari, sleeping by her bed on the chair, and holding her hand. She blushed furiously at the sight of Hibari hand entwined with hers.

_It's warm,_ she smiled and thought to herself. Using her other hand she picked up Hibari's hand, and it was only then she noticed how small her hands were, compared to Hibari's. She then proceeded to turn even redder when she realized she was holding Hibari's hand. She screamed, ran out of the room, and into her bedroom she was assigned. There, she continued screaming, but into a pillow. The pillow nearly died.

Surprisingly, Hibari did not wake up from all that commotion. He slept like the dead. He slept like a log. He slept like he was totally dead to the world and it was as if he had kicked the bucket. Now if you're wondering where Dino is, he left for surgery in the middle of the night thanks to the extra injuries Kyoya inflicted on him. He died in the morning. I'm joking.

Tsuna was forced to arrive in a horse-drawn carriage with Hibari because she refused to take the limousine.

When Tsuna stepped into the classroom, she was immediately greeted with a still silence. Usually, the class would be extremely noisy. They all stared at her with a slight fear in their eyes kind of.

"Good morning tenth!" Gokudera ran up to her and gave her an exact ninety degree bow.

"Morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned and waved.

Gokudera looked up with stars in his eyes. "Tenth, you are so honorable! You're the tenth boss of Vongo-…" He stopped himself before he completed saying the word, "and soon, you'll be the princess of Namimori (even though I don't want to see you marrying that b****d)!"

Tsuna sighed. "Gokudera-kun, please stop with the praises." Then she reduced her voice into a whisper. "Can't you read the situation now?"

Gokudera looked around the class. The stares had now become glares.

"Tenth, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to feel the tension in the atmosphere! I ought to die by drowning myself! Then, the Grim Reaper will come for me and my ghost will be blue and dripping with bloo-, I mean, water!"

"…Gokudera, have you been playing Sims 3 lately?"

_Because I killed my Sim just to see the blue ghost and water dripping from him,_ Tsuna thought without shame.

"Yes, tenth, and I am ashamed to admit that I do!"

* * *

**At the Castle... **

"_**Huh?"**_

"Don't huh me, my soon-to-be daughter-in law. Do I need to repeat myself?" Dino sighed, shaking an index finger in front of her face, and the other hand was on his forehead. Conclusion: Dino was in a funny dramatic pose and he heals pretty quickly.

"HUH? B-B-B-Bu-**But** I-I-**I'm** n-n-n-**not** r-r-**ready** f-f-**for **th-**this** ye-**yet**!" Tsuna couldn't help but stutter.

"Now, now, now, Tsuna-chan. You know very well that you guys are engaged, right? Do you know that people keep pestering me and asking when the heck you two are getting married? These people think you are perfect together! So why not make them happy and let you guys get married next week?" Dino said, still in that ridiculous pose.

"But I'm only sixteen! Who gets married at sixteen?" Tsuna protested. "And are you sure you didn't make up all that crap by yourself?"

"For your information, I got married at sixteen." Dino grinned. "And no, I didn't make up all that crap by myself. Here is your lovely proof." He picked up a stack of letters and dumped them on the table. Tsuna couldn't help but widen her eyes. She could tell that the stack of letter was very well taller than her by a few inches. Oh well.

She picked up a letter which was decorated with frilly ribbon and the envelope had pink and red hearts all over it. But what caught her eye was that the letter was from…

DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Erika. You know, the president of Hibari Kyoya's fanclub.

Tsuna grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

"H-Hey, Tsuna, that's meant for Kyoya…" Tsuna ignored Dino and proceeded to read the contents of the letter which are too cheesy and lovesick to be mentioned by the Great me in the story. Also because the authoress cannot imagine how her letter is like. I apologize for the inconvenience caused.

Suddenly, Tsuna shot up and walked over to the kitchen's incinerator. Dino ran after her out of instinct.

Just as she was about to fling the letter into the fire, someone grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing with my letter?" Hibari looked down at her and asked.

"Uh, trying to burn it?"

Hibari took the letter from her hands and read the letter. His facial expression changed from dark to even darker. In the end, he tossed it into the incinerator himself. Dino just stood there, watching the entire thing, and wishing that he had read the letter too.

"Now, now, let's all calm down and have some tea and cakes to go with it…" Dino laughed awkwardly.

The other two ignored him and continued watching the incinerator.

When they finally stopped looking at the fire, Dino brought them to go eat cake.

* * *

"THIS IS SOME EXTREMELY GOOD CAKE!"

"Onii-chan, please keep your voice down!"

"Our most respected customer, you are disturbing the other customers! May I ask you to keep your volume down?"

"BUT THIS CAKE IS SO EXTREMELY GOOD!"

Beside Tsuna, Hibari snorted. "Hibari-san, do you know that person?"

Hibari snorted again.

"Tsuna-chan, that's Sasagawa Ryohei, the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko, the Princess of the Boxing Country. Needless to say, Ryohei-kun is the Prince of that Country. Actually, their country isn't originally called the Boxing Country, but upon Ryohei-kun's request, its name was changed." Dino smiled. "Another reason of the name change is because the boxing nationals take place in the country every year. Ryohei-kun loves boxing, you see."

"Well, yeah, I can see that…" The corner of Tsuna's mouth twitched when she heard the country's name. Boxing Country? Seriously? Her stomach was hurting from laughing too much inside already.

The staff of the Cake shop finally seemed to notice their presence.

"Good afternoon, your Highnesses!"

Ryohei stopped shouting for a while and stared straight at Hibari.

"OIIII HIBARI, ARE YOU HERE FOR AN EXTREME FIGHT?"

Hibari just had to snort again.

"DON'T YOU DARE EXTREMELY IGNORE ME! ARE YOU HERE FOR MY SISTER?"

"Shut up, you moron. I've already broken off my engagement with her."

"WHAT? IS THIS EXTREMELY TRUE? KYOKO, IS THIS MAN SPEAKING THE EXTREME TRUTH?"

The girl covered her face and nodded her head in embarrassment. "Yes, onii-chan, so can you please lower your volume?"

"THIS IS SO EXTREMELY WONDERFUL! THIS IS ONE OF THE EXTREMELY BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Tsuna snorted.

"WAIT, BUT DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU EXTREMELY DON'T THINK MY SISTER IS PRETTY?"

Dino snorted.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"Uh, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Dino asked sheepishly. "Uh, but before that," He turned to a staff member of the store. "Can you give me this cake, and this, this, this, this, this, this, aaaaaand this?"

"WHO IS THAT EXTREMELY FOREIGN PERSON?" Ryohei pointed at Tsuna rudely. She was taken aback by the sudden gesture.

"Uh, I, uh…" Tsuna stuttered before Hibari took over. "She's my fiancée, moron."

"WHAT? YOU EVER SO EXTREMELY LEFT MY SISTER FOR THIS GIRL?"

Kyoko slammed her head against the table in embarrassment.

"Onii-chan, can you please stop it already?" Kyoko screamed, still slamming her head against the table.

Tsuna couldn't help but stare at Kyoko. That was one extreme way of trying to stop her brother from shouting away like a mad chicken.

"OH MY GOD KYOKO! ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?" Ryohei ran over to his sister to see her bruised forehead.

"The royalty are weird." Tsuna concluded.

Hibari turned to stare at her.

"You mean I'm not right?" She grinned.

Dino had to sigh and mentally agreed with Tsuna's statement.

"Let's discuss this in a more private place, okay?" He pushed all the teenagers out of the store and brought them all over to the Namimori Castle.

"Wait, Your Highness! You haven't paid for the cakes yet!"

"Who cares? I'm the King! Uh, just put it on my tab."

* * *

"Sasagawa Ryohei, please take some time off boxing and learn how to be more civilized." Hibari hissed at the man sitting in front of him. They were all seated at the table, with Ryohei and Hibari sitting across each other, and Tsuna and Kyoko sitting across each other as well. The King, however, had the task of serving them the tea and cake. What a hardworking king.

"OH? I THINK I AM EXTREMELY CIVILIZED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Ryohei shouted, his mouth full of cake. Some cake even got on Hibari's face. Tsuna hurriedly wiped it away.

Kyoko tried to change the topic. "You two are really meant for each other, aren't you?"

Tsuna did a spit take at Hibari's face.

Then she quickly wiped it away and turned to face Kyoko. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you two are really meant for each other, aren't you?"

Tsuna nearly did another spit take but this time, she managed to control herself. She slammed her head down in her cake. Then she got up, excused herself to the toilet, and walked off.

Everyone at the table was silent for a while before Ryohei started shouting at Hibari again, asking for a fight.

Dino set the teapot on the table and said, "I think I'll go check how she's doing…" And he scooted off.

"…"

"This cake is good, isn't it." Hibari said in a flat monotone to change the subject.

"Yes, very…" Kyoko agreed. Ryohei shoved the cake down his throat in silence. When he finished his, he grabbed Tsuna's smashed cake and ate it too.

(BLECH! XP)

"Uncivilized fool." Hibari hissed. Ryohei glared back while still stuffing his face in smashed cake.

* * *

"I'm so tired…" Tsuna slumped in her chair and sighed. The Sasagawa siblings left Namimori 2 days ago and would be back for the wedding in 5 days time. Knowing that she was getting married in **FIVE**days was not helping her in her distress.

Throughout the day, she was called in and out by the royal seamstress for fittings and such. Tsuna was very sure that a wedding dress made in a sweet Lolita style with giant pink bows which amount kept increasing by the day was not going to look very good on her. The amount of pink bows was astounding, seriously. It covered nearly the whole dress.

"Tsuna-chan, I need you again for one last fitting!"

Tsuna groaned. "That's what you said the last time you called me!" She shouted back, hand draped over her chair.

"I swear, my dear, this is the last time!" Then came a sigh. "SO GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!"

"Why do I have to do this," Tsuna groaned.

"Seriously, who gets married at sixteen? Isn't it against the law?"

Dino, who just happened to be passing by, quickly answered her question. "As I've said before, I got married at sixteen. And who cares if it's against the law? I'm the King. My word is law." He grinned, gave Tsuna a victory sign, and walked off.

"Uh… Ms Seamstress person, I'll come right now…"

* * *

**Lazura: I will do my best on thinking up the next chapter! :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
